Cimorelli
|image = 300px |origin = Sacramento, California |genres = Pop, R'n'B |years active = 2007 |members = Christina Cimorelli Katherine Cimorelli Lisa Cimorelli Amy Cimorelli Lauren Cimorelli Dani Cimorelli |caption = Cimorelli im Januar 2013 Von links nach rechts: Katherine, Lauren, Christina, Amy, Dani, Lisa |p.o. box = PO Box 158868, Nashville, TN 37215 |eps = Hello There CimFam EP Believe It EP Made In America EP Renegade EP Christmas Magic EP Hearts on fire Mixtape |albums = Up At Night (im Vorverkauf) }} Cimorelli ist eine US-amerikanische Pop-Gruppe, die dem Plattenlabel Island Records der Universal Music Group angehört. Die Gruppe besteht aus den sechs Schwestern, Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, Lauren und Dani Cimorelli, und wurde durch Coverversionen aktueller Popmusik und selbstgeschriebener Originale auf Youtube bekannt. Ihr Youtube-Kanal hat inzwischen mehr als 3.008.693 Abonnenten und ihre Videos wurden insgesamt über 738.935.575 Mal angesehen (12. Dezember 2014). Derzeit arbeitet Cimorelli gemeinsam mit berühmten und mit Grammy ausgezeichneten Songwritern, wie The-Dream und Liz Rose, die unter anderem für Stars wie Rihanna und Taylor Swift geschrieben haben, an ihrem Debütalbum. Entstehung Aufgewachsen sind die Cimorelli-Schwestern gemeinsam mit ihren 5 Brüdern in Sacramento. Bereits im Alter von 2–4 Jahren wurden sie von ihrer Mutter, die selbst Komponistin und ehemalig Chorleiterin ist, an die Musik herangeführt. Schon 2002 hatten Christina, Katherine, und Lisa kleinere Auftritte in der Umgebung. Amy, Lauren und Dani waren aufgrund ihres Alters nicht von Beginn an dabei, erst mit zunehmendem Alter wurden auch sie Teil der Gruppe. Die Mädchen spielten zudem in einigen Musical-Produktionen mit und vertieften so ihre tänzerischen und schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. Außerdem lernten sie unterschiedliche Musikinstrumente zu spielen. 2007 gründeten dann die älteren fünf Schwestern Cimorelli als eine Acapella-Gruppe. Einige können ihre Arme nicht ganz ausstrecken. Das macht aber nichts. Über Cimorelli Cimorelli covert bekannte Songs und lädt sie auf YouTube hoch. Die Band heißt "Cimorelli" weil dies der Nachname der Mitglieder ist. Sie haben auch 5 Brüder, die manchmal in deren Videos auftauchen. Bei der Gründung der Band waren nur Christina, Katherine und Lisa Mitglieder. Ihre Cover und eigenen Songs werden durch ihre Harmonien verziert. Die Soli der Sechs werden in jedem Song aufgeteilt. Harmonien werden nach Stimmumfang und nach der lyrischen Alterseignung aufgeteilt. Weil die Mädchen viele jüngere Fans haben, machen sie die Songtexte der Covers oft altersgerechter. Geschichte Im Dezember 2008 veröffentlichten die Mädchen ihr selbstgeschriebenes Album Cimorelli. Mit dem Videoclip ihrer Coverversion von Miley Cyrus’ Party in the USA erreichten sie im August 2009 erstmals mehrere tausend Fans. Unter diesen auch ein damals 13-jähriges Mädchen aus London, deren Mutter, Sarah Stennett, als Managerin unter anderem die Sugababes und Jessie J vertritt. Durch ihren Zugang zu den höheren Kreisen des Musikgeschäfts konnte sie Cimorelli im April 2010 zum Abschluss eines Plattenvertrags mit Universal Music verhelfen. Im Sommer 2010 zog die insgesamt 13-köpfige Familie in den Süden Kaliforniens, nach Malibu, um die musikalische Karriere der Schwestern voranzutreiben. Ein Jahr später debütierte Cimorelli in den Social 50-Charts des Billboard Magazins, der bedeutendsten Musikzeitschrift der Vereinigten Staaten. Dieser Chart beinhaltet nicht nur Spielhäufigkeit der Musik eines Künstlers, sondern auch seinen Fanzuwachs in den weltweit führenden sozialen Netzwerken. Außerdem gewannen die Cimorelli-Schwestern bei den 4. Malibu Music Awards 2011 den Jackson 5 Award for family music. Nachdem sich Cimorelli durch ihre Musikclips auf Youtube weltweit eine große Fanbasis geschaffen hat, veröffentlichte das Sextett im Dezember 2011 ihre EP The CimFam EP. Diese besteht aus fünf Coversongs von aktueller Popmusik (Dynamite, Price Tag und Skyscraper wurden durch eine Abstimmung durch die Cimorelli-Fans herausgefunden, ein Überraschungscover, What Makes You Beautiful und einem Weihnachts-Lied, All I Want For Christmas Is You) und Rhythm and Blues und dem selbstgeschriebenen Song "Million Bucks", an dessen Produktion sich auch der dreifache Grammy-Gewinner Theron Feemster ("Neff-U") beteiligte. Die EP, die nur als Download erhältlich ist, schaffte es innerhalb von nur 12 Stunden auf Platz 6 in den US-amerikanischen iTunes-Popcharts. In den deutschen iTunes-Popcharts schaffte es Cimorelli auf Platz 21. Weitere Topplatzierungen in den iTunes-Popcharts erzielten die Cimorelli-Schwestern unter anderem in Kanada(5), Neuseeland (9), Mexiko (10), Australien (15) und den Niederlanden (22). Ein großer Erfolg, auch wenn die Newcomer diese Platzierungen nicht lange halten konnten. Im Juni 2012 wurde Cimorelli bei den Teen Choice Awards in der Kategorie Choice Web Star nominiert, mussten sich aber letztendlich den Cousinen Sophia Grace & Rosie geschlagen geben. Außerdem erreichte Cimorelli in den Social 50 Chartposition 3. Am 11. Dezember 2012 brachte die 6-köpfige Band dann auch die 2. EP namens "Believe It EP" raus und erreichte schon nach 2 Stunden die Top 10 der US iTunes-Charts. Das Album ist bei iTunes und Amazon erhältlich und enthält die Songs: "Believe It", "You Got Me Good", "Wings" und ein Cover von "Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town. Das offizielle Video zu Believe Itist auf dem Vevo Channel der band zu sehen.(www.youtube.com/cimorelliVEVO ). Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt (3. Februar 2013 12:28h) ist das Video durch die GEMA gesperrt worden. Am 18. Juni 2013 brachten sie ihre "Made in America EP" heraus. Am 28. Oktober 2014 veröffentlichten sie die "Renegade EP". Ein Monat vor Weihnachten, am 24.11.2014 brachten sue ihre "Christmas Magic EP" herraus Cimorellis VEVO Kanal hat bis jetzt über 180.000.000 Abonnenten. Mitglieder *Christina Lynne Cimorelli, * 12. August 1990 - Gründerin, Choreographin, Vokal-Arrangements, Songwriter, gelegentlich Pianistin *Katherine ("Kath") Ann Cimorelli, * 4. März 1992 - gelegentlich Bassistin *Lisa Michelle Cimorelli, * 19. September 1993 - Harmonie-Arrangements, Musik-Bearbeiterin, gelegentlich Pianistin, gelegentlich Schlagzeugerin *Amy Elizabeth Cimorelli, * 1. Juli 1995 - gelegentlich Gitarristin, gelegentlich Pianistin *Lauren Christine Cimorelli, * 12. August 1998 - gelegentlich Pianistin Rapperin *ab 2010: Danielle („Dani“) Nicole Cimorelli * 15. Juni 2000-Rapperin, gelegentlich Pianistin, Schlagzeugerin und Bassistin *bis 2010: Mike Cimorelli jr. * 18. Februar 1988